The present invention relates to a card game and more specifically to a card game that simulates the sport of deer hunting. Hunting, and more specifically deer hunting, is a popular sport throughout North America. However, due to hunting restrictions, the sport can only be enjoyed for a limited number of days during the year.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a game which would provide the vicarious thrill of deer hunting throughout the year.
It is also desirable to have such a game in the form of a card game which is easily transportable and does not require an elaborate game board or playing pieces.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a card game that accurately depicts the sport of deer hunting, including the difficulty of locating, shooting and bagging a record size buck.